<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>when the sun sets by BirdTree</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27108091">when the sun sets</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BirdTree/pseuds/BirdTree'>BirdTree</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adventure, Baker Niki!!, Fantasy, Gen, Music Disc, Phil lives in cabin, festivals?, found family??, villages</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:28:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,111</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27108091</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BirdTree/pseuds/BirdTree</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The sky bled orange rays as it slowly sunk into the horizon. The lanterns started to glow as the sun slowly set more into the sea of flowers and grass. Very few people were outside at this time and the ones that were outside, the man couldn’t recognize. Which was very unusual for a small town like his.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>no :), the only ships here are FRIENDSHIP :))))</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>when the sun sets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey! I’m trying out a new story with like an actual plot!! This was extremely fun to write and I hope you all enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Who put this in my coat pocket?" The man said looking around, with the pockets of his green coat sticking out. He turned the small music disc over on his hand. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Property of Tommy," he muttered reading the labeling on the disc. He looked around across the street looking for a sign of who it could be. Everyone walked their normal paths they usually took and no one stood out. </span>
  <em>
    <span>How long has it been in my pocket for?</span>
  </em>
  <span> He wondered to himself. He looked back on his day and tried to remember if it was more unusual. “Who was there that wasn't supposed to be there?” He mused to himself softly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He started walking forward slowly, thinking about his day. The only difference he could think of was that he saw two kids wandering near the edge of town to where the forest meets. It was towards midday when he saw them, playing on the edge of the fence that sectioned off their town. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He remembered this because his hat had flown off his head, it was his favorite hat, a nice green and white striped hat that he had for as long as he could remember. He was walking on the street, going to the bakery when a big gust of wind blew his hat. The man had to run quite far to get it back. The man was interrupted from his thoughts, by a man with pink hair who walked by abruptly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I haven’t seen this man either, </span>
  </em>
  <span>The man thought to himself startled, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Is there a festival going on that I don't know about? </span>
  </em>
  <span>The sky was darker then it was when he had first noticed the disc in his pocket. In the man's right hand was a bag filled with fresh food he spent the day collecting. He slipped the disc back into his pocket and looked around. Few people were outside now, many of them rushing to their homes and some who lived on the outskirts of the town were scrambling to find a place at a local inn. He recognized  few of the people that were out and about, which usually was normal because not a lot of people stayed out at night time. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It was different this night though</span>
  </em>
  <span> The man thought to himself trying to figure it out. He looked at the gold clock in the center of town and noticed it was getting almost too late to be out. He quickened his pace as his home was near the outskirts of town. He walked along the main brick path passing by a bunch of new faces. The people looked at the man, silently studying him. The men quickened up his pace as the stares got uncomfortable. The brick path soon split up into many tiny dirt paths, the way carved out by the people walking along that path everyday for years. He walked along the path, through the fields of grass and sunflowers. The sky bled orange rays as it slowly sunk into the horizon. The lanterns started to glow as the sun slowly set more into the sea of flowers and grass. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The man's hand tightened on the bag he was holding, his left hand grasping an invisible sword. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Shit. I should have brought my sword. </span>
  </em>
  <span>The man thought as he peered towards the forest. Darkness was quickly coming upon him and the man was tense, walking quickly along the path. He saw a dark shadow and quickly sighed in relief when he realized it was his mailbox. “Almost home” He said to himself with a sigh of relief.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The incline of the path increased and the man walked up the winding path to the small hill where a house layed. He passed by the barrels of apples and multiple sandbags. He reached the door made of walnut wood and pulled out a ring of keys from his coat. He unlocked the door and stepped inside the house, shutting the door behind him. The sun was so low barely any light was creeping into the house through the windows.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The man placed the items on the table a few feet in front of him then turned the lanterns on. The oil lamps flickered casting shadows across the furniture as the man walked across the room and grabbed fire wood, setting the fireplace on fire. The light from the lanterns at the fire pit illuminated the room in a dark orange glow. The man sighed grateful to have made it inside the house in time. The man reached into his pocket and pulled out what was inside piling the items on the table.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He slid his jacket off and went back to the door, placing the coat on the hanger. While he was there he locked the door, checking twice to see if it was locked. When the man was satisfied and turned around humming and walked to the table. He grabbed the bag of food and walked into another room on the other side of the fireplace. He passed through the open arch into the kitchen area and placed the bag down on the island. He grabbed the items out of the bag one by one and put them away, all the while still humming. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When the man had finished putting all the items away the sun had been fully swallowed by the ground and the stars were shining bright in the sky. He grabbed the food that he had prepared earlier, it had finally finished cooking. He sat by the fire and ate his meal continuing to think about his day. </span>
  <em>
    <span>There definitely is some sort of event going on</span>
  </em>
  <span> he thought to himself, slowly chewing his food. </span>
  <em>
    <span>But what could it be?</span>
  </em>
  <span> The man tried to remember if it was anyone of  importance’s birthday but he could think of none. He was sure that there were no new holidays created, nothing important had recently happened. </span>
  <em>
    <span>But then again,</span>
  </em>
  <span> the man thought putting the bowl down, </span>
  <em>
    <span>This is the first week I have been back in five years.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As the man walked over to the sink to wash the bowl, he decided to ask someone tomorrow morning. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I should check out and see how Niki’s bakery is doing, it had just opened up right before I left. </span>
  </em>
  <span> The man thought to himself. After having his plans for tomorrow decided the man shut off the oil lamps and put the fire out. He walked up the creaky stairs and walked across the floor to a wood door. He opened the door and took his hat off his head placing it on the dresser. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Tomorrow I will see what’s going on. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>